Little Sister?
by Trevyler
Summary: Silica felt that Kirito's comparison of her and his little sister has pretty much ruined all of her chances of being with him. A stormy night just might help her get proof of the contrary. Obviously Kirito/Silica. Rated K since there's not much to worry about. I guess you could call this fluff somewhat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to another Sword Art Online One-shot. Did anyone notice that my opening line sounds like Markiplier's intro. I've done it for a long time now and never even thought about it. This is in response to a review I got recently asking for a Kirito/Silica one-shot. I've also received a request for a Kirito/Sachi story and another Kirito/Argo, both of which I will work on sometime after finishing this. I'm not much of a Silica fan, but unlike Asuna I don't hate her, she's just not my favorite. I hope this turns out alright since I don't write Silica often, especially shipped with Kirito. Enjoy!**

* * *

The young beast tamer casually let her feet swing over the deck of the black swordsman's balcony. She had spent the last few days there to get some proper sleep, a nice bath, and of course some time with Kirito.

Being told by the guy you have a major crush on that you reminded him of his little sister wasn't the least bit settling when it came to you weighing your chances with him. Not to mention that you've got a handful of other girls going for him as well that were much more desirable. It didn't help that Silica also happened to be the youngest player in the game.

She sighed and rested her cheek on her palm, "It's not fair." she complained.

A presence was felt behind her, "What's not fair?" the man the fuss was all about asked.

Silica blushed and smiled innocently, "Oh it's nothing Kirito-kun." she told him.

He sat next to her, "You sure?" he questioned.

She stared out over the nearby lake, "Yeah. Just thinking about something." she replied.

He smiled, "Alright if you insist." he said starting to stand up.

She grabbed his hand, "W-wait. Can you stay here for a little longer?" she asked shyly.

He slid back down into a sitting position, "Sure. Why not." he responded.

Silica giggled and leaned against him. She felt him stiffen a bit before slowly putting his arm around her.

Kirito patted her on the back, "It's nice to just come up here and get away from it all. No fighting or monsters. Just some time to myself or with my friends. Nothing more I could ask for being stuck in her and all." he told the small girl next to him.

She nodded slowly before yawning, "It's later than I thought." she said looking out at the virtual sunset and the shimmering lake.

He nodded, "You can stay in the usual room. I set it up just how you always like it." he said.

She smiled at his genuine care for his friends whenever they visited.

Klein had even told her that Kirito had let his whole guild stay once.

The black swordsman stood up and looked down at Silica who looked like she was about to fall asleep when she sat.

He picked up the younger girl, much to her delight, and placed her gently down on the bed she continually used whenever she was around.

She inwardly sighed in disappointment when he set her down and turned to leave.

He suddenly stopped and returned to the bedside. Then in one swift motion, he leaned down and pressed a single soft kiss to her forehead.

He then smiled gently and left the room.

Silica let the butterflies in her stomach roam free as she giggled quietly.

Her face was flushed to the point that it was the same color as a tomato.

She sighed in content, "Oh Kirito-kun." she whispered to herself before drifting to sleep.

* * *

It was a few hours later ,in the middle of the night, when a bright flash lit up the room along with a loud noise.

Silica jumped up immediately letting out a startled cry.

She pulled the covers over her head. She hated storms. They rarely happened here and when they did, she usually wasn't around.

She wasn't so lucky this time as the storm appeared to just be getting started.

She weighed her options. She could stay here and wait it out or go ask Kirito if she could stay in his room until the storm stopped.

She shook her head and slapped her cheeks at the second option. No she wanted him to see her as less of a little sister not more.

Eventually after a long mental debate and obvious signs that the storm wasn't going away anytime soon, she got out of bed and headed down the hall to Kirito's room.

She had to contain her laughter at Kirito's sleeping face. His mouth was hanging open with drool sliding down his lip and he had the stupidest look on his face.

After composing herself, she shook him gently for a few seconds before his eyes slowly opened.

She leaned against the side of the bed, "Kirito-kun. Can I stay in here? she asked shyly.

He rubbed his eyes, "Sure, but any particular reason why?" he asked.

She blushed in embarrassment, "I'm afraid of thunder." she admitted timidly.

He chuckled, "Alright I get it. Come here." he said lifting up the covers and patting the bed.

She slowly inched towards him and laid down before pulling the covers around herself.

She found quick comfort in Kirito's warmth and proximity, "Thank you." she said gratefully.

He wrapped an arm around her once again, "It's no problem. My little sister used to do the same thing when we were younger. By the way, you seem to be somewhat upset by me comparing you to her. Trust me when I say that it's not a bad thing. If you knew how close I'd been to my sister then you'd understand that it's a very good thing actually. It's a sign that I care a lot about you." he explained.

Silica smiled, "That's nice to hear." she replied and yawned.

She kissed his cheek, "Good night Kirito-kun." she whispered softly.

He raised his hand to his cheek, "Good night Silica." he replied.

The young beast tamer cuddled up against the black swordsman before falling into a peaceful sleep, forgetting the storm entirely.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I know it's short, but I just typed this up pretty quick while I had some time. I'm not really a Kirito/Silica shipper so I'm surprised at how easy this came along. I literally probably spent an hour or less on this. Hopefully this isn't too cliche for people to like it. I've been a bit busy to write decent chapters for A Blacksmith's Love or Project New Grounds at the moment so I'm writing these just to have something out. I don't like to leave you guys with nothing to read after all. What kind of author would I be if I did that? Anyway I hope ya'll (yes I just said that) enjoyed this despite the length and have a wonderful night.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Poll

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and today I'm gonna give you guys a choice on a few SAO related things.**

 **1\. Should I keep all my one-shots exclusively on their own or make a collection of them?**

 **2\. Would you guys prefer a gender swapped Kirito story collection with different characters or a Kirito/Harem story?**

 **3\. Who would you prefer got the main female role in my next story? Excluding characters introduced in the Alicization arc as I haven't read those. I may be able to do Yuuki from Mother Rosario though if I actually watch those.**

 **4\. Should I try to include more or less OCs in my stories? I have a lot of characters that I thought about using and wondered if you guys would care if I used them.**

 **5\. What should I make a crossover with if I decide to write one?**

 **a. FairyTale**

 **b. Death Note**

 **c. Devil May Cry**

 **d. Black Butler**

 **e. Tekken**

 **That's all. SO just let me know in a review or PM. You can answer all the questions ,some of them, or none of them. That's up for you to decide.**

 **I'll leave a count on votes after an unknown amount of time and remove this chapter once the poll has been closed.  
Anyway have a great night and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
